The typical time pressures encountered by a traveller meeting airplane or train schedules are often complicated by large, cumbersome and/or heavy suitcases or articles of luggage. In order to avoid the direct carrying of such luggage, individual articles of luggage are characteristically rendered movable along an underlying ground surface by the provision of a number of wheels or casters attached to the bottom surface of the luggage such that the wheels may freely spin in a direction of travel and, in some cases, pivot about an axis defined substantially perpendicular to the bottom surface. Each piece of movable luggage also classically possesses a strap or other handle positioned on the top surface or along a side or front face thereof for pulling the luggage along the ground surface and for carrying the luggage from place to place.
However, such luggage still has a lot of drawbacks and is unsatisfactory in use. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wheeled luggage which is sturdy in construction and convenient in use.